How far would you go?
by magirl0413
Summary: From the moment he saw them together, Jim knew exactly who Sherlock's heart was and after all... he still had a promise to keep. Post the great game.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people enjoy the story!**

**Summary: From the moment He saw them together, Jim knew exactly who Sherlock's heart was…. And after all he still had a promise to make.**

'_Stay calm John, just stay calm,' the young military doctor told himself as he walked onto the warzone. _

'_Booooom' he was flying backwards. That one had been way to close. Someone screamed ahead of him and he ran to the voice. He knelt next to the dying man, 'Your going to be fine, mate,' he said trying to calm the panicking solder. _

'_I'm dying Doc, there's a hole in me stomach,' the man cried._

'_Nah, look I'm- I'm going to-,' but before he could get anything else out he felt a searing, white hot pain shoot up his leg. He cried out and fell back clutching his bleeding leg. _

_Another much younger doctor ran up to him, 'Doctor Watson! Head Doctor Watson!' _

_He could faintly hear the voice crying out to him as his whole world was swallowed up into the darkness._

He shot up straight out of bed gasping for breath. He ran a hand through his hair and realized he had been sweating buckets. He breathed in and out to steady his gasping. John Watson layed back in bed though he knew he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. Sighing he got up and walked down the stairs to the main room that he shared with a particularly disagreeable flatmate.

"Sherlock what are you doing up at this hour?" John asked as he came into the room and saw his friend staring at a lamp whilst sitting in his favorite chair.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I could hardly care," he said in his deep calculating voice.

John snorted and made himself a cup of tea, no sugar (he never put anything in his tea, not after the hound thing) and sat down on the chair opposite Sherlock.

"Still thinking about Moriarty?" He asked taking a sip of tea.

Sherlock glanced at him, "Isn't it obvious? What on earth else is there to think about?"

"Oh I don't know…. Women…. Books…. Attempting at being normal maybe," he said with hope in his voice.

"John I stopped _attempting_ at being anything a long time ago," Sherlock snapped.

John chuckled and took another sip of his tea, "Any progress then?"

"If I had made any progress I wouldn't be here answering your simplistic questions now would I," he snapped.

"No…. suppose not," John said, taking it all in good humor; but that dream had shaken him. It had been a long time since he had had that dream and he only ever had it when something bad was going to happen; like when his sister got into that car accident or when his father had gotten really ill. He stared into the murky liquid of his tea in wonder.

"Didn't you hear me John?" Sherlock's voice said, bringing him out of his daze.

Sherlock huffed at having to repeat himself, "I said we need to go to St. Bart's so that I can reexamine the body again, are you coming," he asked already grabbing his coat.

John shrugged and grabbed his scarf. '_What could happen,'_ he thought as he walked out of his flat, but he didn't know just how wrong he was.

**So hope you enjoyed! This is my first Sherlock Fic. So I hope It was good enough. Read and Review **


	2. Chapter 2

"Look I'm just saying Sherlock that it was totally unnecessary to say that her hair made her head look large," John said as they walked out of the hospital.

Sherlock blew out air through his nose, "I was simply stating what I saw and what I saw was the truth," he said like a child being scolded.

"Sometimes Sherlock, the truth does not need to be said outside," John said with a sigh. Suddenly he stopped and turned swiftly on his heels. Gazing around he saw literally no one in the streets.

"Something wrong John?" Sherlock asked, only mildly interested.

"Don't you think it's weird that there is no one else around… no one," he said emphasizing the last words.

Sherlock looked around as well, "Hmmmm I suppose it is odd," Sherlock said slowly.

"Suppose…. Sherlock, there is no one in the street it's entirely empty. Was it like this when we walked out?" He asked Sherlock.

"Yes but I deleted it when I deemed it unnecessary information," he said simply.

"Unnecessary? Sherlock you don't think the fact that a normally busy street is now totally empty," John roared.

"Shut up John," Sherlock said suddenly.

John looked at him, shocked, "Did you just-,"

"Yes now I would be appreciative if you would oblige to my command," he said in a haughty voice.

John stood in silence as Sherlock surveyed the area around them. "Odd….. very odd," but just then John collapsed besides him.

"John!" he knelt down next to his friend and checked his vitals. AS he felt his neck he saw a small dart right on the edge of his jumper. "John wake-," but he flinched as he felt a dark bite his neck. "J…ohn," he whispered as he too fell into darkness.

**I know this is a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Read and Reveiw**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh and I almost forgot, I don't own Sherlock. If I did everything written would be on TV. Anyway enjoy! **

The first thing that Sherlock noticed when he awoke, was the fact that even though his eyes were open he could not see anything.

Deduction: He was either in a very dark room, suddenly blind or blind folded.

When he shifted his head a bit he could feel the material rubbing against his pail skin. Blindfolded. He moved, or tried to move his arms and realized they were shackled above his head.

To what?

HE shifted his hands and ran his fingers along his confiner. 'Pipe, most likely lead, damp, water pipe, running all the way along from one wall to the other. He swung his legs back and forth, testing the strength of the pipe. No good.

Giving up on this endeavor he focused on where he was and where John was. He inhaled deeply through his nose and his blood ran cold, for what he smelled was blood. He inhaled again and he thought he smelled John's terrible cologne. So John had either been here or was still here and that thought alone had brought the unfamiliar feeling of fear into the pit of his stomach.

'Calm Sherlock, keep control of your emotions,' he thought and he exhaled.

Suddenly someone coughed, he listened and recognized John's breathing, though It was labored; conclusion: John was hurt in some way, and he was bleeding. He would be in need of medical attention.

Sherlock assessed himself and found that though the drug had made his brain a bit less efficient and cooperative, he was unhurt.

'However John is not so lucky,' he thought bitterly.

"John…..John can you hear me? Wake up John," Sherlock said in a harsh whisper.

John groaned and his eyes fluttered open, "Sh-Sherlock," he whispered, barely able to get the words out.

"John are you badly hurt?" Sherlock said, perfectly hiding the fear and worry that he felt.

"Hnnnn," he groaned, "Broken nose, cracked ribs….. and maybe a black eye but other than that I think I'm ok."

Sherlock let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "John are you blind folded?"

"No, but I'm tied to a chair, which doesn't help us much," he said sounding crestfallen.

"Don't worry John, remember who is on your side," Sherlock said smugly.

John couldn't help but smile at his friend and he had to admit he was much happier knowing the genius was on his side rather than against him.

"We all know how loyal you little dog is Sherlock," a voice said to Sherlock's left.

Sherlock froze and John snorted, "Aww Johnny boy, that's no way to treat your host."

Sherlock heard his shoes walking over to him and he felt soft hands tear the blindfold away leaving Sherlock blinking in the bright light.

When Sherlock's eyes adjusted to the light he gazed at his friend. John was far worse than he had first told Sherlock. He had a split lip and a black eye and his cheek was swelling. He was pale and there was blood on his sandy blond hair.

"Moriarty," he hissed accusingly.

"Oh Sherlock, if this bothers you then I can't wait to see what you'll say when we…. Have a bit more fun with your little pet," he said mockingly.

"Don't call him that," Sherlock said completely devoid of emotion.

"Ok Sherlock then how about, toy, dog, ooooo, I know Little John John," he said and laughed hysterically. He walked over towards John and snapped his finger,  
Margo, be a dear and bring in our fun toys," he giggled.

In walked a man at least Six foot tall with muscles as thick as Sherlock himself. He handed some wires and handed them to Moriarty. He dismissed Margo and walked over to John.

Sherlock Stiffened and pulled at his shackles; pulling hard enough that Sherlock could feel blodd trickling down his arms.

Moriarty, however was to focused on Hooking up John to the wires that he missed anything Sherlock was doing. After he was done he stepped back and surveyed his work, He put his two fingers together and kissed them with flourish, "Perfect!"

He walked over to a panel near the wall and opened the metal door and turned a dial. He then put his finger on a button but didn't push it…. Not just yet.

I didn't take any of Sherlock's mind power to figure out what was going to happen next.

"Moriarty," he said in a low and warning voice, "Don't."

"Or you'll do what? Stare at me until I die," Moriarty said mockingly, "and all I have to do is this," he said and pushed in the button.

John screamed as a hundreds of electrical currents went coursing through his body. He twitched this way and that, fighting his bonds as well as the need to stay conscious. He opened his eyes long enough to see the pained look on Sherlock's face. He gritted his teeth and bit his lip, 'Alright John, time to be s soldier.'

The screaming stopped and Sherlock rested his eyes on John. He was obviously still in pain and he wondered why he had stopped screaming. He wasn't unconscious so why was he holding in his screams. Then It dawned on him; was it because of him? Did John somehow believe that his screams where hurting Sherlock? Though they were hurting him, Sherlock steeled himself and showed no emotion.

"John don't worry about me. It…. It's ok," he said softly.

Moriarty snorted and pulled his finger from the button and the shocks stopped instantly.

John fell limp in his chair, if it weren't for the bonds he would have surly fallen out of his chair.

"John….," he remained motionless. "John! Wake up! John your ok," Sherlock called, sounding more desperate than he had intended.

"Awwww, isn't that sweet, but I think your toy needs a break Sherlock. WE wouldn't want it getting broken too quickly now would we. Ta Ta," he called and he left.

"John…. Your ok," Sherlock said trying to calm himself.

Sherlock studied John. He gasped when he saw something red trickle out of his mouth and down his chin. Sherlock's eyes widened; if they didn't get out soon, Sherlock might lose his blogger.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

'Alright Sherlock calm yourself, panic will do nothing for yours or John's situation. It could only make it worse,' he thought to himself.

'_But Sherlock! John is suffering and you know he is suffering because he knew you,'_ Another part of him said.

'That is absurd, even if John didn't know me Moriarty would have… Wait….. Wait…. No I'm right. If John hadn't known me this wouldn't have ever happened to him,' he said doubt filling his thoughts.

'_Precisely,' _the voice said agreeing with him.

'No! Wait! It is not my fault it's Moriarty's. If he hadn't-'

'_If you hadn't pursued him than he would not have had to deal with you and saying that he would not have had to find your weak spot,' _the voice scolded.

'My weak spot?'

'_Yes Sherlock, John is your weakness, or more appropriately your care for John. About what happens to him, that is your weakness.'_

'Well…. What should I do,' he thought, on the verge of desperation.

'_Simple.'_

'Yes?'

'_Stop caring.'_

This very thought made Sherlock stop in his tracks. He stopped breathing and he was sure his heart had skipped beats. Stop caring….. about John? Could he…. Would he be able to? Could he bring himself to stop caring about John?

He thought for a moment. Yes he could, just like he did with that girl those years ago, but it was more of a question of did Sherlock want to? The answer to that was plain and simple.

No.

John had changed his life. Before John he had been lonely and in need of great care, though his stubborn pride would never allow him to admit to that. Back at the pool, John had actually put his life at risk in order to save Sherlock's and all he could get out as a thanks was, "That…. That was….. um….. good." So much for friends. Where they really friends? Maybe John thought so but Sherlock could simply not know how to treat and act like a friend. This had always worried Mycroft when they were younger.

Mycroft.

Would he be searching for them? Most defiantly, after all he must have noticed his absence by now and was beginning his emergency missing little brother procedures. Sherlock actually scoffed at the idea and smirked.

"Sh…Sherlock," a very faint and very weak voice said.

Sherlock snapped his attention to his friend, yes his friend, sitting barely conscious in a chair.

"Yes John." He stated rather than asked.

"If….. if you get a chance to…. To escape I want you to leave….. me," he said panting.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Don't be ridiculous John we are both going to get out of this fine," he said and began testing the structural integrity of the bars, once again.

"Sherlock I am not going to make it out of this alive," He said softly.

Sherlock's head whipped around, "Don't be an idiot John. I said I was going to get us both out of here alive and I will," he said harshly.

John smiled; that smile made Sherlock stop and simply stare. It was a smile that he had seen once before. It was a smile that said, 'It's ok that I'm going to die as long as you're alright.'

"Shut up John," Sherlock barked.

"I didn't say anything," he said and he looked away guiltily.

"Goddammit I swear I will get you out of here alive John Watson! I swear it!"

**Hope you liked it read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait for an update, but I hope the wait was worth it. Enjoy!**

Sherlock hung still, his brain working overtime despite the fact he was still in a half drug induced haze. His eyes trailed to the walls, the ceiling, the floor, but he refused to look at his poor injured friend.

John silently watched Sherlock's eyes twirl and trace everything around him, but not look at him.

"Sherlock…."

Sherlock grunted in reply but still did not look at him.

"Sherlock." He said, this time more fiercely.

Still Sherlock refused to look at his friend.

"Sherlock!" John shouted and Sherlock had no choice but to slowly raise his eyes and look at his friend, but even as he did, Sherlock refused to acknowledge the sorry state his friend was in. John's eyes where filled with silent pain and that made Sherlock feel sick. It was, after all, his fault John had been caught in this mess. It was his care and concern for his friend that drove him to be captured and used against the genius.

"Sherlock…. I believe in you," John said ever so softly and his head lolled to one side signaling his exhaustion.

Sherlock grimaced and looked away but forced himself to look back and asses his friend's injuries.

'Broken nose, black eye, possible severe burns on wrists and ankles….. possible internal damage,' he thought.

Suddenly his thoughts where broken as the metal door scraped open. Moriarty walked in carrying a tin bucket. He threw its contents all over John, and John awoke gasping and spluttering.

'Ice water?' Sherlock thought angrily as he watched John shivering violently.

"Hello Sherlock; pet," Moriarty said mockingly, "Today we will be playing a game…. Sherlock will answer questions about his pet. If he gets them right then nothing happens, but if he gets them wrong….. Well let's just say you'll find out soon enough," he said and he danced around John's chair to John's back and Margo walked in, his hands behind his back.

"What makes you think I'm going to play your stupid game," Sherlock spat.

"Well you know I could always just kill your pet," he snapped his fingers and Margo pulled out a gun and aimed it at John's temple, "But that would be no fun would it? So what will it be Shersher, are you going to play my game?" He said and he giggled madly.

Sherlock snorted but sighed and looked up at John, "Fine."

"Ooooooh Yay," Moriarty said and he clapped madly. "Ok Shirly, are you ready? What is John birthday?" He said as if reading it off a card.

Sherlock froze. How the hell was he supposed to know that? Did normal people know their flat mates birthday? Sherlock looked at John desperately but John just stared at him with eyes that said "I'm screwed." "Ahhhhhh," he coughed uncomfortably, "March…fifth?" He asked uncertainly.

"Bzzzzzzzz, nope. Margo?" Moriarty said happily.

Sherlock watched wildly as Margo pulled out a wooden bat and swung it at John injured leg.

John hissed and bent over as low as his restraints would allow. He gasped and sucked in air through his nose and looked up at Sherlock; who looked back helplessly.

"Moriarty! Whatever game you are playing at, I refuse to play it!" Sherlock roared furiously.

Suddenly Moriarty grew serious and he was in Sherlock's face in an instant, "I do not take lightly to being yelled at; especially by the contestant. Now shut up and hang there and watch your pet die," Moriarty hissed into his face as he walked away he waved to Margo and the huge man raised the gun to John head and he looked desperately to Sherlock.

"Moriarty! Stop, alright I'll play your….. game. Just give me the next question," Sherlock said morbidly.

"Yayyyyy! OK Sherly next question. How old is Harriet Watson?" he said excitedly.

'What! How would I know that? Think, Sherlock! Think! She's old enough to drink and be married, but young enough to be John's younger sister. John is twenty-six so that would make her at least…., "Twenty-three!"

Moriarty paused and John's head whipped up and looked at Sherlock in amazement. "Correct….. I'm curious how you knew that?" Moriarty said softly.

Sherlock scoffed, "He told me last Christmas and I simply remembered it, now are we done here," Sherlock said.

"Why Shersher that was only two questions, we still have twelve more too go," he said in a sing song voice.

John groaned, he did not have confidence in Sherlock if the questions where John related.

"OK, next question! What is…..John's favorite color?"

"What," John said twisting his head around to face Moriarty. "How the hell do you know that!" He cried.

"MY secret pet, now shut up the genius is thinking," he said sticking his tongue out and turned to Sherlock.

"…..Green?" Sherlock said uncertainly after many minutes of contemplation

"Ooooooo incorrect, it's blue," Moriarty said like an excited school girl.

"No wait-" But Margo already had the bat and swung it at John's middle.

With a woosh of air John was bent over again, coughing and gasping for oxygen. When it finally came back He looked up at Sherlock and he nodded understandingly. Sherlock frowned apologetically.

"Next question, what kind of pet did Your pet have when he was twelve?"

"What! But-" But Moriarty silenced John with a deadly look.

"Ummmm….. a…. rabbit?"

"Bzzzzzzzz, wrong he had a dog name Arthur. Cute huh?," and Margo swung at John's arm and Sherlock distinctly heard a crack and he flinched.

This went on for another hour, Moriarty would ask questions and John would get hit with the baseball bat.

"OK Sherlock…. Time for the last question," he said and he looked at John, "Better hope you get this right or your pet might not make it," he said.

Sherlock looked at John, slumped over breathing pathetically and had to agree.

"OK… Who is John Watson… in love with?" Moriarty blurted out happily and he giggled.

John didn't even have the strength to look up he just made a strangled noise.

"Sarah," Sherlock said with certainty and he looked up, expecting to see a disappointed Moriarty but instead saw that he was smiling like a school girl that knew a dirty secret. Sherlock felt his heart and stomach drop through the floor.

"WRONG!" Moriarty roared gleefully.

Margo swung the bat to John's chest and he coughed, painfully splattering blood on the cement floor.

"Well Sherlock It looks like you don't know your pet at all, you only got two questions right," Moriarty said and he walked around to John's front. He cupped John's chin in his hand and held up his unconscious face to look at Sherlock.

"Bastard," Sherlock hissed.

"Aww that's not nice," Moriarty said and he let John's face drop to his chest and he left.

"J….John? John are you….?" Sherlock saw the slow rise and fall of his chest and sighed. "I'm sorry John….I'm so sorry."

**I don't know if any of this info is true…. But I want to see if any of you know who John is in love with.. and I'll give you a hint….. oh no I won't cause I know you all know it. XD Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for such a long wait but promise a good chapter. By the way I know that in the show they are both in their thirties but I changed it cause I wanted too. Sorry for those that that bothers. And John does love Sherlock but only as a friend. Who could it be? **

'No food and barely any water for at least three days,' Sherlock thought. He was used to this but he wondered if John could handle it. Shirley, John had gone through some kind of army training to deal with water and food deprivation. He looked up at his friend, whose eyes had fallen to the ground. There was an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of Sherlock's stomach when he realized that this was all his fault. Not only was it his fault but he had forced it but going after Moriarty, who had warned him. But he needed the thrill the stimulation of a new challenge. Cases were his drug, his obsession and his addiction. If he had to choose between John and Cases he wondered which he would give up to save the other.

"Her name is Mary," a soft and weak voice said quietly.

Sherlock looked up to see John watching him.

"The woman I love….Mary Morstan," he smiled fondly as if remembering something.

"I don't remember you ever mentioning her," Sherlock said trying to sound interested (a new thing for him)

John laughed, but it sounded wheezy and dry, "I mention her every day. I go out with her every night," he said quietly.

"Oh," was all Sherlock could force himself to say as the guilt ate at him. If only he had listened to John for once he might have received one less blow.

The metal door opened and in walked the most evil man on the face of the earth. He smiled at his two prisoners, "So how are my favorite person and his pet," Moriarty said in a sing song voice.

Both choose wisely not to answer.

"You know I've been listening on your little conversations and I've only managed to form one question," and to both their surprises he turned to John, "Why do you stay?"

"W-What," he asked taken aback.

"Why do you stay with him?" He pointed behind him at Sherlock without turning around.

"I-I-,"

"I mean I would understand it if he talked to you more than twice a day when there wasn't a case but you know," the madman's voice turned thoughtful, "He treats you like dirt and you take it all in stride. I mean he didn't even know your birthday," he said incredulously.

John smiled and finally understood what Moriarty was trying to do, "The better question would be how?" He said smiling faintly.

Moriarty spun around to face him again and Sherlock looked up from his guilty swinging.

"He plays the violin at three in the morning, he runs me ragged going after criminals and cases, he is constantly belittling my intelligence, and don't get me started on what I find in the fridge every morning, but you know the one question that has always bothered me?" He said smiling even wider as he saw Moriarty lean in closer. "Where the hell does all our milk go?" And he burst out laughing and Sherlock joined. Moriarty was not pleased, "You see Moriarty I deal with it because Sherlock is my best mate and you know, everyone has their quarks and problems, some more prominent than others but I've learened that with Sherlock Holmes you've got to just go with it." He finished triumphantly and smiled.

Sherlock smiled too, no one and I mean no one had ever said anything like that about him before and It made him feel…good.

Moriarty's eyes narrowed and he pulled out a gun. Both men tensed but Moriarty walked behind John and unlocked him. John stared up at Moriarty in amazement and suspicion. Moriarty thrust the gun into his hand and looked at Sherlock, "Kill him."

"What?"

"Kill….him," he said pointing to the bemused Sherlock.

"What Hell no!" John cried in horror.

"Well then I will," he said and he took the gun and cocked it at Sherlock.

"NO! No wait," John cried and he snatched the gun away and looked up at Moriarty.

"Don't try it."

He looked back at Sherlock and sighed, "Sorry mate," he said and he raised the gun to his temple and cocked the gun.

BANG!

**Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I must say I laughed quit hard when I read some of your reviews and I appreciate the ones that were not freaking out at me as well as the ones that were. This will be a semi short chapter and is probably the chapter before the last. Enjoy!**

"BAM!" The metal door swung open and at least ten well-dressed buff men came bursting into the room, two tackled Moriarty to the ground and another was unshackling Sherlock. AS soon as he was free he ran to his fallen friend and took the gun away from his surprised paralyzed hands. Slowly the adrenaline left the exhausted man's body and he fell into the arms of his friend.

"John? John?" There was no response as Sherlock cradled his best friend. "John? Can you hear me? John," he ignored the rising panic in his voice; he ignored the man that was trying to speak to him.

"Sir? Sir! We must get DR. Watson to a hospital immediately," The man said and finally Sherlock nodded and, with the assistance of the man in the suit he managed to carry his unconscious friend through the hallways and to the outside.

As soon as he stepped into the open he was swarmed by medics that took John away despite his weak protests. Slowly, as if to a child, they led him to wear an emergency vehicle was and helped inside after his friend.

LINE BREAK!

Though the doctors had fussed over him he continually pushed them away saying that he was not the one they needed to focus on. Finally he was left in the waiting room (for he had refused to go to a hospital room) with both hands and wrists covered in bandages and he sat with his finger steepled and his elbows resting on his knees, waiting for some news on his friend. They had been in surgery for almost two hours now and Sherlock was beginning to feel worried, an unfamiliar feeling to be sure.

"Sherlock?" A voiced that he recognized said.

He turned to the one sitting in the seat next to him, "Mycroft."

"…..Are you….. alright?" His elder brother asked hesitantly, a sign that things were most certainly not alright.

"Fine."

"Well… I-"

"Thank you."

This took Mycroft by complete surprise; his brother had never thanked him for anything before, "W-?"

"For saving John."

Mycroft fell silent but nodded; now he understood. His brother, his little brother, was afraid. "So tell me…. What happened?"

"…. Moriarty kidnapped us, what else is there," his brother said skeptically.

"Sherlock, John did not almost put a bullet through his head for nothing," and Mycroft saw his brother flinch, something Sherlock never did. He was definitely afraid, Mycroft was sure of it now. "Look Sherlock-"

Sherlock shot up and began pacing right in front of him.

"Sherlock-," But Sherlock suddenly stopped in front of him.

"What do you want to know Mycroft?" He spat, "Do you want to know that Moriarty made me play trivia with him and every question I got wrong John was hit with a baseball bat?" He was practically yelling and Mycroft silently thanked for the private room, "Do you want to know that I almost got him killed because I don't know anything about him? Do you want to know that I treat him like DIRT and he was willing…" His voice trailed away and he looked so far down his curls covered his eyes. "My God Mycroft! MY GOD he was willing to put a BULLET through his HEAD rather than kill me!" HE spun on his heels and faced Mycroft completely, "And do you know what brother? I could do NOTHING! Not a god DAMN THING! I…. I felt so….. so…..useless," and with that he fell back into his chair with an exhausted and exaggerated sigh.

Mycroft stared at his brother for a moment and breathed quietly through his nose and stood up. "Tomorrow is Moriarty's hearing. Please come," he said and walked over to the door, "Oh and Sherlock," His little brother looked up ever so slightly, "That only means your human," and he left.

**I love this chapter because I always love the idea of Sherlock getting all emotionally about John (not in that way this time). And I thought that Mycroft was just a tad a real big brother Hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be that last so read and review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I was kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews in the last chapter but this is the very last chapter and I must thank all my reviewers for all their…. Reviewing. I hope you enjoy this very last chapter.**

Sitting quietly by his bedside game some time to think; I didn't deserve John's friendship at all. What he saw in me I had no idea. But whatever it was it went beyond my understanding and it struck a chord in me and now seeing him hooked up to so many tubes and wires gave me an annoying pain in my heart and my stomach. There was so much at stake but I could do nothing. I was the most useless man in the world. I cringed slightly and sat back. All this emotional feeling was not like me.

Though the hearing was tomorrow I had no desire to waste my time in going. Moriarty would always find a way to escape. To run away from my grasp….. but before all I had was the need for the chase, now I had the drive of revenge. A push that was also unfamiliar to me; but that was what John did to me. He made me realize and experience new things that I had no understanding of. Whether I wanted to or not. I sighed and leaned forward again. Slowly and hesitantly I reached for his hand, pail and white against the hospital sheets, "John….. John can you hear me? Well I doesn't matter if you can or can't because I'm going to say it anyway… I just want you to know that….. you are my….. only friend and I," I coughed uncomfortably and looked away, "I need you to come back so we can… solve more cases together and catch Moriarty and all this…. It made me realize that I should get to know you better. I have a lot of questions to ask so… my blogger, if you could just….. open your eyes." No response, simply John lying in a hospital bed. I sighed and got up to leave when I felt the hand tighten.

"Well I have one question for you," he said softly.

"John? John? You're awake," I said, joy swallowing me whole.

"Funny you never took me as the stating the obvious type," he said and I grinned.

"What was that question?" I asked to happy to care about what it was.

He smiled wider, "Where does all our milk go?"

**Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. THE END!**


End file.
